Serás mi caballero (Rakki)
by Johual
Summary: Por un lado, una noble, delicada y con el corazón roto. Por otro lado, un caballero muy particular... ¿Que deparará el destino para ambas? La menor de las Lennox no hace más que intentar ignorar el dolor, mientras que el más talentoso caballero de la casa Lancaster no quiere más que apreciar el roto corazón de la primera. Para todas las edades (? One-Shot.


****Para aclarar:**

 **Autumn = Otoño ; Aki = Otoño**

 **Sato = Rakkun**

 **Simplemente por conveniencia del contexto, tuve que cambiar un poco el nombre de los personajes. ****

La joven castaña salió llorando del baile. Su prometido, George de Vere, había huido junto con una plebeya. Su orgullo, herido, solo le permitió retirarse lo más rápido que pudo a los jardines del Palacio de Richmond. La menor de los Lennox, Autumn, no pudo más que esconderse en lo profundo de aquel jardín para evitar todo contacto humano. Sus ojos magentas brillaban con tristeza, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

— Se dice que las lágrimas arruinan el rostro femenino. En su caso, señorita, creo firmemente que realza su belleza — mencionó una voz neutra.

La joven de largos cabellos sólo detuvo su llanto desenfrenado para observar a aquel del que provenía aquella voz. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una dama, sentada en un árbol de forma vulgar. Tenía el cabello castaño y abundante, que a diferencia del suyo no llegaba más lejos que la nuca. Llevaba una vestimenta semejante a la de un caballero, pero sin piezas metálicas. Lo que más destacaba en medio de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba eran sus ojos violeta, semejantes a los de una serpiente, brillando como estrellas en el firmamento.

— Identifícate antes de que llame a los guardias — declaró con firmeza la noble, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.

— Error mío no haberme presentado antes, mi señorita. Soy conocido como Sato, el Sombrío. Soy un caballero de la casa Lancaster — Mencionó la mujer de ojos violetas, para confusión de la damisela.

— Estoy segura de que usted es una mujer... ¿Por qué se dirige a sí misma como un hombre? — Preguntó Autumn, con un tono apagado.

—… Es una costumbre de mi tierra — Mencionó sin importancia.

— Agradecería que abandonaras los jardines ahora mismo. El bastardo de tu señor acaba de huir con una plebeya, deberías ir a buscarlo — Mencionó tan fría como pudo sonar.

— Realmente finge bastante bien no estar dolida, mi señorita. Es casi como si no le importara el amo George. Sólo está herida en su orgullo, ¿no? — Preguntó el caballero, bajando del árbol.

— Tan herida como su orgullo cuando mencionan su estatura — Declaró, tan seca como pudo, al notar la falta de estatura de Sato.

— Uh, que colmillos tan feroces tiene el cordero — Se burló el ojivioleta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Desaparece de mi vista, diminuta. Sólo estorbas mi descanso… — Concluyó Autumn, girándose para ir a otra zona del gran jardín que conformaba el Palacio de los Richmond.

— Yo puedo satisfacerle, en vez del joven amo... — Pronunció el caballero, para sorpresa de la menor de los Lennox.

— Señor Sato, ¿de qué está hablando usted? — Bramó la dama de ojos magentas, con rabia tras ese comentario.

— Llámeme Maeko. Significa "Niño verdadero", de donde provengo… — Soltó con un tono muy juguetón.

— No le seguiré el juego — Pronunció encolerizada, retirándose hacia los adentros del jardín.

— Vamos, señorita... ¿No recuerda que su prometido acaba de abandonarla? — Dijo él, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

— Realmente es un niño. Vete de una vez… — Pronunció Autumn, sin detenerse.

El silencio de Sato solo causó que la joven noble bajara la guardia, pensando que el caballero no iba a molestarla más. No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar antes que el servidor se abalanzara contra ella. Un beso fue reduciendo lentamente las defensas de la joven, que fue dejando de oponer resistencia de forma lenta, siendo reemplazada aquella preocupación por el simple pensamiento de que se estaba quedando sin aliento. Cuando Maeko se separó de ella para poder recobrar el aliento, fue derribado por la noble, mientras esta respiraba pesadamente encima de él.

— Eres… un caballero muy… atrevido… ¿Realmente crees que tendrás alguna oportunidad contra mí? — Pronunció mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

— Estoy deseoso por probar su castigo, señorita. — Pronunció el joven, con un tono seco.

Una cachetada dejó atónito a Sato. La mano de Autumn se dibujó en el rostro del atrevido caballero, que no podía más que quedarse quieto, totalmente paralizado.

— Es la última vez que me intentas doblegar… La próxima vez, seré yo la que domine… — Pronunció con molestia la joven noble, mientras se levantaba. En aquel momento, un caballero de la casa Richmond llegó, en búsqueda de la menor de los Lennox.

— Señorita, mi amo ruega por su vuelta al salón. Solicito que me acompañe, por favor. — Mencionó el caballero, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Maeko, que se encontraba entre el follaje.

— Por supuesto, Sir Andrew. Regrese primero por su cuenta, ya le seguiré cuando me calme. — Pronunció la dama con una sonrisa amable. Tan pronto como el caballero se retiró, Autumn regresó junto con Sato, dándole una última mirada antes de irse.

— Mi señorita… ¿nos volveremos a encontrar? — Preguntó Sato, al darse cuenta de que la joven tenía intención de retirarse.

— Por supuesto, Maeko. Ya que de ahora en adelante, usted es mi caballero. Nos volveremos a encontrar en otoño... — Le aclaró Autumn, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras volvía al castillo.

Lo que sucedió en Otoño, en las Justas de Caballeros en Richmond, ya es otra historia…


End file.
